


like i love you

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: sehun is so, so in love with him.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	like i love you

Sehun doesn’t need protecting. He doesn’t need to be protected from whatever is outside, he doesn’t need anyone to shield him against whatever the world throws at him. He’s a grown man, with an adult job, with bills being paid on time.

But there’s a familiar fatigue settling in him as he comes closer to his house. His house is conveniently close to the bus stop. He gets off the bus, walks for only five minutes before he’s ringing the bell of his house — their house. Minseok moved in only recently, around three weeks ago, but Sehun is so used to having him around.

The moment Minseok opens the door, a gorgeous wide smile on his lips, Sehun feels the whole day’s weight in his body. He smiles tiredly at Minseok, the bag on his shoulders heavier than it was a couple minutes ago.

“Hi,” Minseok gently tugs him in with an arm around his waist. “Welcome back.”

Sehun hums, presses himself to Minseok’s side as much as he can. It’s almost as if Minseok has super powers, a power to take away all of Sehun’s tiredness wherever he touches. A little trick up his sleeve he refuses to reveal to anyone.

“I’m tired,” Sehun mumbles when he flops onto the chair. He stretches his legs, stretches his arms above his head, and catches Minseok before he goes to whatever he was doing before. “Stay with me for a while, hyung?”

And Minseok doesn’t refuse him, no matter how much work he has. He nods, pats Sehun’s head and tells him he’ll get his laptop. Sehun thinks about complaining about how much work he does in the house, but Minseok has a beautiful glint in his eyes when he talks about his work. No matter how much of a burden it might seem to an outsider, Sehun can see how much he loves his work when he’s typing away in Korean while reading Chinese.

He can’t comprehend Chinese even a bit and reading news makes him a little anxious, so Sehun usually steers clear of Minseok’s work. He listens to his boyfriend talk about the depths of his love, of course, but he can’t actually read over his work as a favour.

Minseok brings his laptop, he sits on the carpet, the laptop on the coffee table. Sehun gets down, too, and lays on the carpet, places his head in Minseok’s lap. It feels comfortable. Minseok even absently combs through his hair. It’s lovely.

Twenty minutes later, when he’s less tired, he gets up, and moves closer to Minseok. “I’ll cook,” he declares, and holds Minseok’s free hand. He’s slowly becoming more energized in Minseok’s presence. “Do you have something in mind?”

“You can rest a little more,” Minseok suggests, and presses his fingers randomly against Sehun’s, as though playing a piano. “Take some more rest.”

“I’m starting to get hungry,” Sehun shrugs. “Anything special?”

“Fried rice and eggs?” The suggestion is followed by a teasing smile. Last time Sehun made fried rice, he ended up burning half of the rice, they ordered extra fried rice from outside and that didn’t fit well with the leftover spicy kimchi.

Sehun can’t help but return the smile. “If you trust me with it.”

“Just don’t burn the kitchen down,” Minseok laughs. Sehun finds his boyfriend’s laughter heart-warming, something whose thought alone leaves him smiling like an idiot. “I’ll help you out, in a couple of minutes.”

“You don’t have to,” Sehun says. He leans forward, presses a kiss on Minseok’s cheek, makes sure to smack his lips loudly against the tender cheek. “Just hangout with me.”

“Do I have any way out of it?” Minseok returns the kiss, on Sehun’s neck, near his ear. “I’ll be with you in a few, baby.”

The nickname makes Sehun’s knees weak. He takes a second to control himself and stands up, goes to the kitchen and wears the apron with oranges on it. They don’t have ‘official’ aprons, but Sehun likes the one with oranges more and Minseok doesn’t care about what he wears in the kitchen.

Sehun looks up the recipe for fried rice and starts cooking. He gets the rice into the cooker before he cuts all the vegetables he wants to add (the recipe says he’s allowed that much liberty), takes out everything that’s needed from the cabinets and fridge.

Minseok joins him soon, as he promised, but he doesn’t wear the apron. He, instead, presses Sehun against the counter, a sneaky grin on his face as he leans closer to him.

“You were supposed to help, hyung,” Sehun whispers, but there’s no heat in his words. He’s busy anticipating Minseok’s lips, or hands, or whatever is in his mind. Whatever it is, Sehun knows he’ll enjoy it. “Not distract me.”

Minseok hums. “Am I distracting?” 

His arms loop around Sehun’s waist but they lean against the counter behind him, instead of resting on his body. He’s fully pressed against Sehun now, their faces are inches apart, and Minseok caresses Sehun’s cheek. “Is it a valid reason if I say I missed you?”

“I guess,” Sehun cradles his face carefully, presses their lips together. Kissing Minseok is an ethereal feeling. It feels like his face is on fire, his body cramps up in whatever position it is, and recoiling from the kiss takes him a whole minute. He leans back, watches Minseok’s pretty eyes flutter open. He has such pretty eyes. “You’re pretty, hyung.”

“Pretty handsome?” Minseok’s eyes narrow a little as he chuckles. They’re so, so pretty.

“Pretty and handsome,” Sehun tries. He moves his one hand to Minseok’s shoulder, traces invisible lines and sneaks it under his t-shirt. It’s warm behind the t-shirt, and when Minseok doesn’t shy away from his hand, Sehun takes it as an invitation to remove it and trail kisses on his neck.

“We probably shouldn’t do this in a kitchen,” Minseok says as if he isn’t holding onto Sehun, like he isn’t pressing Sehun immovably against the counter. 

Sehun allows himself two more minutes of covering Minseok’s neck with kisses. They’re gentle, he makes sure to wet his lips after each one because he wants Minseok to feel all of them. Minseok responds with appreciative hums and moans, keeps his hand on Sehun’s neck, while the other leans against the counter.

“Let’s make food,” Minseok whispers, squeezes Sehun’s neck and pulls him away. He smiles wide, teeth and gums. Even his smile is pretty. “You said you were hungry.”

As if on cue, Sehun’s stomach rumbles a little too loudly.

Minseok laughs. “See? I’ll finish up the rice, then you can make the eggs?”

Sehun nods. He sits on the counter, right next to the counter, and watches Minseok move around swiftly preparing the rice. He keeps glancing at Sehun, gives him a smirk, and moves closer with his lips puckered. Sehun presses a firm kiss on his lips every time Minseok does that, and he ends up giggling into his hands a little.

“What?” Minseok whines once Sehun is done giggling for the tenth time after the kiss. “Don’t laugh at me for wanting a kiss.”

“I’m not,” Sehun gets down the counter, moves behind Minseok but doesn’t wrap his arms around him. He gets annoyed if someone holds him when he’s trying to cook. “It’s cute of you, hyung.”

“I’m not supposed to be cute,” Minseok looks back at him, after putting oil in the pan. Sehun places his hand under his boyfriend’s chin and gives him another kiss. “Oh well, if it’s getting me so many kisses then it’s fine, I guess.”

He manages to get only a few more kisses after that. They finish making dinner, and sit down to eat it. They sit next to each other on Minseok’s favourite piece of furniture, the small square table which he customized. Minseok’s left hand stays on his thigh, squeezing it playfully before he starts eating. He’s grinning playfully, eyes on Sehun as he takes the bite and chews. Sehun feels vulnerable around Minseok, like if something were to happen suddenly he wouldn’t be able to think of anything to do, and yet he feels safe, he feels protected. 

“I love you,” Sehun says before he takes a bite of the rice.

It catches Minseok off guard, he chokes a little, the playful smile wiped off his face, then leans towards Sehun and kisses his cheek. “I love you too.”

They’ve said it before, but those words mean a lot more to Minseok than to him. He’s been in love before, not as much as he’s in love with Minseok, but it’s not an unfamiliar emotion. Minseok hasn’t. The first time Sehun told him, he burst into tears, voiced his fear that he thought he was alone in it.

Sehun catches Minseok blinking away his tears. It hasn’t been a long time since the first time they confessed — that was around two months ago, and it’s still only the fourth time they’re saying it to each other.

“You make me feel safe,” Sehun says, smiling at his boyfriend. “With your stupid muscles and stuff.”

“Sure,” Minseok bumps their shoulders together. Sehun’s stomach flutters because of his boyfriend’s smile. “You’re four months late, I would’ve believed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (sprinkles fairy dust) this made me fall in love with minseok i hope it does the same magic to you. if you were already in love with minseok, congratulations! your taste in people is *chef's kiss*
> 
> i hope you liked this plotless fluff, there's more to come >< (whispers) xiusoo and sulay, specifically 
> 
> please let me know if you liked it!!! <3
> 
> ([twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrykims))


End file.
